Kidnapped
by IceClover
Summary: Kaito Kid has finally found the gem he's looking for, Pandora. But he has difficulty destroying it, and asks Shinichi to hide it for a time. But when Shinichi is kidnapped in place of Kid, will Kaito be able to find Shinichi and destroy Pandora once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll try make the next one longer. I hope you enjoy!  
**  
**Thoughts: Italicized  
**  
_It's been almost a year since I got my body back, and it's finally going back to normal with most of the Black Organization arrested. It's more convenient to chase after Kid than Conan. _Shinichi was running upstairs to the rooftop where Kid would always fly away. He pushed open the door with full force, and quickly shutting it behind him.

"Kid!" shouted Shinichi, walking to where the thief clad in white stood.

"Shinichi! I'm glad you're here, I wanted to show you something! I finally found it, Pandora!" exclaimed a over joyful thief.

"Really!? That's good, it's been a year after most of the Black Organization was took down anyway. So what are you going to do now? I'm pretty sure you can't just break it like any other gem, since it is supposed to grant immortality. Have you thought of a way?" asked Shinichi.

"No, I've tried breaking it a couple times but not a single thing works. And so, I've thought of a new plan. But..." replied Kid with a thoughtful face.

"A new plan?"

"Yeah... But I don't really like it, since it could put you in danger."

"Danger? Me? As if. I've escaped and took down the BO, haven't I? So just tell me the plan, and we'll think about it from there." suggested Shinichi with a confident tone.

"O-okay. I've thought maybe we could hide Pandora until we find a way to destroy it. But I realized I couldn't hide the gem since I still have Snake on my tail. So, I thought to ask you. But it would put you in so much danger." explained Kid reluctantly.

"Oh so that's what you were worrying about. It's no problem, leave it to me. You've helped me when I took down the BO, remember? It's the least I can do for you. So, don't worry too much, okay?" assures Shinichi as he slowly took the gem from Kid.

"Are you sure? You could decline, you know? It's too much of a favor, considering the small amount I've had in helping you."

"It's fine, just leave it to me. I have a hideout in mind."

"Okay... Thanks, it would help me a ton!" said Kid as he turned around to open his hang glider. "See you next heist, Shinichi!"

"Yeah, next time, Kaito." Shinichi replied, whispering his name silently.

A few minutes after, Nakamori-keibu came running to the rooftop completely out of breath.

"Kid! Where did you go!" shouted Nakamori-keibu as he realized Shinichi was still there. "Did he escape?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry I couldn't catch him."

"It's okay, I'll catch him next time!" huffed Keibu as be stomped down the stairs.

_I wonder if Kaito will continue his heists after Pandora is destroyed. _Thought Shinichi as he made his way downstairs.

In a nearby building Snake was watching them carefully, already planning to take Pandora and finally kill Kid.

"You better enjoy the short time you have left, Kaito Kid. Because when I complete my mission, you will be nothing more than history."


	2. Chapter 2

I have a bad gut feeling that something unpleasant is going to happen today... I just hope it's nothing serious. Now three seconds 'till midnight. Three...Two...One...

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for joining me in my show. Today I would be taking the Hope Diamond." said Kid with a bow of his white top hat.

There he is. Thought Shinichi as he made his way through the crowd. Kaito Kid had just grabbed the Hope Diamond as the lights went down, and the crowd hurried to turn them back on. But as the crowd rushed to the walls, Kaito Kid made his way to the rooftop as usual to confront Shinichi.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

"Hand over Pandora, Kaito Kid! I know you have found it, and plan to destroy it! But that won't happen because I'll take the gem from you and kill you at last!" shouted Snake while pointing his gun at Kaito Kid.

"Pandora, you say? I'm sorry to say that I don't have it." replied Kid with a smooth face.

"Don't have it? Don't even try to hide it! I've been watching you for the past few weeks and have seen you cast Pandora to the moonlight! It's no use trying to hide it from me!"

"Oh, so you were watching me. I thought I felt a presence." Kid replied as he heard thudding footsteps. Shinichi shouldn't come up here, Snake is too dangerous!

"Kid!" shouted Shinichi as the feeling he had earlier came back. "Snake!"

"Oh, so you were here Kudo Shinichi. Weren't you supposed to be dead?" sneered Snake.

"Shi-Shinichi. Go back downstairs, I can handle this!" shouted Kid trying to convince Shinichi to leave.

"No. It's too dangerous even for you. Let me handle it. The one he wants is me, anyways." said Shinichi as he slowly approached to the two.

"The one I want is you? Are you kidding? Unlike the other high-ranking members, I don't care if you're alive. The one I want dead is Kaito Kid! I have no business with you!"

"No, the one you want is me. You're wanting to know where Pandora is, right? Too bad, however many times you ask Kid, he won't be able to tell you."

"Shinichi! What are you saying! Just leave!" shouted Kid.

"No. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger while I'm here. Plus you don't know where Pandora is."

"What do you mean Kid doesn't know where Pandora is!? Isn't he the one who found it!? Don't you even try baffling me!" hollered Snake, directing his gun at Shinichi.

"I'm not trying to baffle you. I just want you to get off Kid's back because the information you want is not with him."

"What!? Then who knows Pandora's whereabouts!? I'll find them!" growled Snake.

"You won't need to do that. They are willing to come with you if you leave Kid alone."

"Shinichi!? What are you planning to do!?"

"Kid, it's fine. Just stay where you are and leave this to me. I don't want you endangering yourself when I can help you." whispered Shinichi.

"Huh! So you know them don't you, Kudo Shinichi! Tell me, or would I have to force it out of you!" Snake said as he walked to stand a few feet in front of Shinichi, training his gun at his head.

"You wouldn't need to. Just promise me you won't touch Kid and the deals done."

"Deal? Who said I'll deal with you!? I'm just letting you live, that should be enough for you." scoffed Snake as he checked to make sure his gun was loaded.

"So, the deal's off? I wouldn't care as long as Kid is safe. You're the one who needs the information." replied Shinichi as he slowly made his way to Kid.

"... Cocky kid! Then I'll just have to use force!" shouted Snake as he started shooting Shinichi.

"Shi-Shinichi!" shouted Kid as he watched Shinichi dodging the bullets.

"Ugh!" groaned Shinichi as one of the bullies hit him in the stomach.

"Shinichi! Please just leave! I don't want you endangering yourself either!" cried Kid as he tried to support Shinichi.

"Heh. It's just a bullet wound to the stomach. I've had worse."

"Kidnapping a wounded detective is going to be a piece of cake." grinned Snake as he pulled a tranquilizer. "Nighty night, detective."

"Snake, you bastard! You better not touch him! It's me you want to kill, Shinichi has nothing to do with us! Leave him alone!" shouted Kid as he struggled with Snake.

"Too bad." said Snake as he hoisted the detective on his shoulders and jumped off the rooftop onto a mat below.

"Shinichi!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Damn! Where could've Snake taken Shinichi!? I have to find him before Snake does anything to harm him. Ironic that I would steal the Hope Diamond and have that hope taken from me. Shinichi, don't worry I'm coming to find you as soon as humanly possible. _Thought Kid as he hurriedly jumped off the rooftop, opening his hang glider to fly through the night sky.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

_So, how should I pull the information of Pandora out of this detective? He looks pretty determined to keep Kaito Kid in the safe grounds. Maybe I should use that approach. Anyway, I should have a few hours until he wakes up, so I should plan my layout._

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

"Ugh..." _Where am I? Oh yeah, I was shot and kidnapped by Snake. I wonder where he is?_ Thought Shinichi as he tested the ropes binding his body. _Too bad these ropes are tied pretty tightly. I probably won't be able to loosen them with my strength weakening from the bullet wound. What should I do?_

"Oh wake now, detective?" sneered Snake as he walked closer to where he tied Shinichi to a chair.

"Yeah pretty much. Mind telling me where we are? It's not like I can escape with all these ropes tied around me."

"Sure. I doubt you'll be able to run even if you did loosen those ropes. We are at an abandoned building near the dam."

"Dam?" asked Shinichi already trying to calculate his chance of escape.

"Yeah, after I'm done interrogating you, I'm planning to throw you at the base of the dam pipe. By then the water height would be rising for the daily checkup. Then you would slowly be drowning to your death. That's just if you survive my interrogation." cackled Snake grabbing a nearby pipe.

"If you kill me, you won't know where Pandora's hidden cause I'm the only one that knows." replied Shinichi.

"Oh that's okay, I'll eventually find it. I just need to keep it away from Kaito Kid for now. True I could've just killed him off, but that's no fun. Now, is it?" taunted Snake. "It's time for the fun, Kudo Shinichi. I'll make you wish you didn't save Kaito Kid."

Shinichi slightly cringed but said, "I wouldn't regret saving Kid. Ever."

"Ohh? So we're confident here, are we? Lets see how long that lasts!" said Snake as he swung the pipe down on Shinichi.

"Ugh!" _That blow to the head really jostled my stomach wound. I don't know how long I'll last with all the blood I'm losing. I just hope Kaito isn't doing anything dangerous for my sake. Which is probably asking too much of him...  
_  
"Thinking about something else? You won't have much time fooling around with that bullet wound. So, why don't you just tell me where Pandora is, and then I could maybe consider letting you go. Now that's a fair deal, isn't it?"

"Deal? After you refused the deal I suggested? No thank you. I don't plan to let you know Pandora's whereabouts at any cost. That gem cannot be used for malicious purposes. It must be destroyed before further misfortune is brought."

"Tsk, stubborn detective! I'll make you regret you ever came across me!" yelled Snake as he walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"He's definitely not the calm type. Now, how would I escape this building? I better make think of an escape route quick, before Kaito does anything stupid. Or before Snake decides he won't need me." whispered Shinichi thinking of every possible escape route out of the abandoned building.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

"Think clearly, Kaito. You have to stay calm or you won't be able to rescue Shinichi in time. Where could Snake have taken Shinichi?" muttered Kaito as he walked around the streets straining his eyes for any sign of clue. "Damn! If only I would've been careful, Shinichi wouldn't have gotten involved in this! Why did I have to ask Shinichi to hide Pandora?"

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

_It's been two days since I kidnapped Kudo Shinichi, but he hasn't spilled anything! How could he still defy me!? He doesn't even have the strength to cry out anymore. And with his blood loss, I doubt he'll last more than three days at the most. _Thought Snake as he made his way to the basement.

_Darn, I'm having trouble breathing with all the blood I'm losing. I have to think of a plan fast! I doubt I'll last three days. _Shinichi thought as his vision blurred again.

"Sleeping, detective? That won't do with me, I have to get Pandora's whereabouts out of you. Cause I doubt you'll last long with that blood loss. Which is not surprising with how uncooperative you've been. Now, care to tell me, or would I have to beat it out of you again?" sneered Snake as he picked up a taser.

"I won't tell you. Ever. It's no use trying to beat it out of me, I could be pretty stubborn if I want to be." replied Shinichi, trying to hide his wheezing.

"You don't sound convincing with your raspy voice. But I guess I'll have to try anyways, cause my priority is Pandora, whether you live or not."

"Hmph, try me."

Snake poured a cup of water on Shinichi's head, sending electric waves throughout his body.

"It's okay, this isn't enough to kill you. But it's enough to make you realize you have no other options."

Shinichi's body began to sag again the ropes binding him, but Snake roughly pulled his hair to keep him upright.

"You can't sleep Kudo Shinichi. I don't have time to waste." said Snake as he continuously beat him until Shinichi fainted.

_Hmph, lost unconsciousness, huh? Such a stubborn detective. At this rate I won't be able to get anything out him before I have to dump him at the dam. Well, I guess I'll probably have to look for it on my own. I just have to remember to silence Kudo Shinichi to erase any information on Pandora, seeming Kaito Kid doesn't know where it is either._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the weird code! I've been having problems uploading my stories. If anybody has any idea why, I would appreciate the help. Thanx.  
**  
_It's the day I dump Kudo Shinichi, but I couldn't get any information out of him at all. It was a waste of time. Anyway, Kaito Kid probably won't be able to find him.  
_

"Think, where would a kidnapper go to ensure the captive will be silenced? ...They would probably go somewhere close to the dam! Wait, today's when they flush the dam to check for any problems! If Snake's at the dam, Shinichi's in trouble!" thought Kaito as he ran to the direction of the dam. _Please be okay, Shinichi! I'm coming!  
_

"Kudo Shinichi, I've tried to make you reveal Pandora's whereabouts, but it looks like you are too stubborn for your own good. I'll have to dispose of you at the dam." _Now, I have to make this detective drink the sleeping pill.  
_  
"Then dispose of me, all I care is that Pandora is safely away from the likes of you!" shouted Shinichi as he tried to squirm out of Snake's grasp.

"Now, drink this. By the time the effect wears off, you'd be dead." sneered Snake as he slid the pill inside Shinichi's mouth and closed it shut.

"Mph..." Shinichi sagged against the ropes as the pill took effect.

_Now, to unbind him and move him to the dam.  
_  
_That should do it. Kaito Kid won't have time to find the detective before the dam flows.  
_

_Almost to the dam! Where would Snake hide Shinichi!? Could it be at the mouth of the dam!?_

_No wait, think clearly. If he did that the dam security will realize and stop the dam. Then where could he have gone!?  
_  
Kaito changed into his security guard disguise and began to run inside a large tunnel looking pipe. The warning signal went off. There were only five minutes till the dam was flushed.

_This can't be happening, the dam is starting to flow! Where is Shinichi!?  
_  
_Wait, the water has a faint red hue to it. Could it be Shinichi!?_ panicked Kaito as he ran along the water flow.

_The color 's slightly getting darker! Shinichi!_

As time past, the water started to rise above his waist, slowing down his speed.

_Darn, the water getting high! I hope Shinichi isn't already drowning!  
_  
A few minutes had past before Kaito finally found a shadow. As Kaito ran towards it, he could see that Shinichi was tied to a pipe. His head was barely above water as he was sagging on his ropes.

_Thank goodness I found him in time! Now it's just untying him, then we can escape together. But, I better hurry. It doesn't look like he'll be able to run. We have to get out before the water's full._

Kaito struggled to cut the ropes around Shinichi as it was tied tightly. Only after a few precious minutes had Kaito pulling the ropes away.

"Shinichi, wake up. We need to get out of here. Shinichi." said as he shook Shinichi gently. "Shinichi? Shinichi! Wake up!"

Kaito had started to panicked as Shinichi made no move to show that he had heard.

_Oh my god, Shinichi's pulse is too faint for him to be just asleep! He's probably unconscious from losing too much blood. How long has he been like this!? No first things first, I need to get us out of here.  
_  
Kaito struggled as he slowly hoisted him up on his back, trying not to agitate his many wounds. The water was rising above his chest as Kaito carried Shinichi towards the exit.

By the time Kaito could see the light at the exit, the water had risen above his shoulders, making it harder to move. Kaito was under water a few minutes before the water started to fall down to his waist, the closer he got to the exit.

_Good thing I moved Shinichi above my head before he'd been underwater. _Thought as Kaito coughed out water, moving towards dry land. Once they were safely out of the water, Kaito changed into his commoner's clothes and wrapped a blanket around Shinichi. Kaito then carried Shinichi towards his house as he didn't know if he could go to a hospital with still a few Black Organization members lurking around.

_While I was holding Shinichi, I realized he was too lightweight. Has he always been like this? Or is it because he was kidnapped by Snake? Snake, I'll get that bastard for ever laying his hand on Shinichi!  
_  
_Oh, I can see Shinichi's house! We're here!  
_  
Kaito easily picked the lock, and carried Shinichi to his bedroom. He gently laid Shinichi on his bed, as he ran to get the medical kit. After dressing his wounds, he changed Shinichi into some pajamas and pulled the bed blankets on him.

_That should do it. Now I just need to have Shinichi take his medicine once he wakes up. I just hope he's alright. Maybe I should call Jii and have him look at his wounds. I might've not covered all his injuries.  
_  
Kaito walked over to the phone in Shinichi's bedroom as both their cellphones were unusable.

_"Hello, this is Jii talking, Shinichi-sama."  
_  
"Ah, Jii. It's me, Kaito."

_"Bocchama!? Why are you calling from Shinichi-sama's house?"  
_  
"Uh, there was a few problems. That's not important now. I need you to come here as soon as possible to look at Shinichi's injuries. I've addressed the visible ones, but not sure about the internal ones."

_"Injury? Yes, Bocchama."  
_  
"Thanks. Then I'll see you later, Jii." said Kaito as he put the phone back.

_Shinichi... You'll be alright, won't you? Please don't leave me.  
_  
Kaito held Shinichi's hand in his and just prayed for him to be okay.

A few minutes later, Jii came with his medical care.

"Jii, that was fast. Did you get all the necessary equipment?"

"Yes. Where is Shinichi-sama?"

"I put him in his bedroom. He's unconscious right now."

Kaito and Jii made their way upstairs. Jii started examining Shinichi's injuries as soon as he was in the room.

"Bocchama, Shinichi-sama has sustained quite severe injuries. In addition to the external injuries that Bocchama has treated, Shinichi-sama has several broken ribs, fractured bones, and a concussion. If the hospital is out of choice, then I shall attempt to dress them here." explained Jii in the most sincere voice he could manage. Jii began wrapping a temporary cast on Shinichi's ribs and arm, securing them in place.

"That's more serious than I ever thought his injuries could be! He's going to be alright, right!? I can't bear to lose him now! He was the only person encouraging me to keep looking for Pandora, even in hopeless times! Please tell me he'll be alright!" cried a tearful Kaito, clinging desperately onto Jii's jacket.

"Bocchama... If kept in bed, he will recover in time. Please keep calm." replied Jii, finishing up his treatment.

"Okay... I'll take care of him from now, so you can go back. You have urgent things to do, right? I know how to change the bandages so you don't have to worry."

"Oh, yes. Would Bocchama be alright without my assistance?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll let you know if something comes up." replied Kaito insisting Jii to take care of his business.

"Thank you Bocchama. Please do not hesitate to call for me. Then I shall take my leave." said Jii with a bow.

_Shinichi... Please wake up soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update (and short chapter)! You could say I had a slight writer's block... But hope you enjoy! I just wanted to post something for the people waiting for this story! (^○^)**

_If Snake finds out that Shinichi's still alive, he'll definitely come here. I have to be ready for any kind of situation. This time I'll definitely see that Snake is stopped forever! The next time we meet is when the last of the major Black Organization members perish!  
_  
A few days after Kaito brought Shinichi back to his house, Shinichi's color was slowly returning to his face, thus on his road to recovery. Kaito had started going back to school, hoping to catch any clues as to where Snake was currently hiding. Kaito still checked up on Shinichi every day, making sure nothing wrong happened and that Shinichi was slowly but surely recovering.

_Another day passed without any clues about Snake... I wonder what he's planning? Better check up on Shinichi and see if he's awake. _Thought Kaito as he walked to the Ekoda train station.

As soon as Kaito reached Shinichi's house, he heard a crash coming from inside the house.

_Shinichi! _Kaito panicked as he hurriedly picked open the door, running through the doors. After going straight to the bedroom and not finding Shinichi there, Kaito made his way to the kitchen.

There, Shinichi was on his knees, struggling to stand up on his own.

"Shinichi! What're you doing!? You just woke up right? Then you should still be in bed! Now here, grab onto my arm and I'll take you there." said Kaito as he wrapped his arm around Shinichi.

"Thanks. I just wanted to get a glass of water since it looks like I've been asleep for a while and my throat's dry. But it looks like I didn't have the strength to keep standing for a time." explained Shinichi as they made their way to his bedroom.

"If you wanted something, you could've just called me, you know? Then I would've came, since I already come here every day."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to bother you. You already help enough with treating my injuries. You don't need any more hindrance." explained Shinichi.

"I don't think of you as a hindrance. I'm here of my own free will, no one's forcing me. And plus you're like this cause of me. I should be the one to say that."

_Should I tell Shinichi about what I plan to do once I find Snake? Or should I keep it from him for some time?  
_  
_No, Shinichi wouldn't want that. He's stronger than that, aren't you Shinichi? _Thought Kaito as he gazed into Shinichi's eyes.

"Shinichi... About Snake... I was thinking maybe I could lure him out since I can't find his hideout." Kaito resolved shifting his eyes away.

"How are you thinking about luring him out? Don't even try telling me that you're going to be the bait, cause I will definitely not allow it!" warned Shinichi grabbing Kaito by the hand.

"But I can't think of any other productive ideas. Me acting as bait seems like the most reasonable thing to do, Shinichi." countered Kaito.

"No, there are plenty of other ways. For one, I could be the bait instead. Snake wants to kill you regardless of Pandora now. You can't possibly put yourself directly in the line of fire!"

"The main and probably only reason you ended up like this is because I asked you to hide Pandora! If I would've thought of any other plan, you wouldn't have to be so wounded!" Kaito cried.

"That wasn't your fault, Kaito. It was because I was careless."

"But..."

"No buts! Now let's not argue about what already happened, and let's think of a more suitable plan." urged Shinichi trying think of any other plan that excluded the bait variable. Shinichi had started to slump against the bed due to the strain he was placing on his torso, earning a worried face from Kaito.

_Shinichi is probably in pain. He shouldn't be up this long, let alone planning to lure Snake. We should just continue this tomorrow.  
_  
"Shinichi, I think you should get some rest. You shouldn't be overexerting yourself since you've only begun healing. Let's talk about this tomorrow, okay?" suggested Kaito, tucking Shinichi in bed and heading out the bedroom door.

"Kaito... Thanks." responded Shinichi, slowly closing his eyes, letting slept take over.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning, Kaito!"

"Yeah, morning Aoko." replied Kaito trying not to sound too uninterested.

_I've been coming up with several plans for Snake, but not one of them ensures that we succeed... We can't do anything dangerous either... What should I do?  
_  
"ito... Kaito!" yelled Aoko, seeing that Kaito wasn't listening.

"A-Aoko. Did you say something?" stuttered Kaito as he was abruptly pulled from his thoughts.

"I just wanted to ask you if everything's okay. You've been spacing out these couple of days."

"Oh, it's nothing serious." replied Kaito with his usual cheeky grin.

"If you say so... But if it gets serious, you know you can talk to me right? I promise not to laugh or anything."

"Yeah, thanks."

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

"Okay with this, class is dismissed!" yelled the teacher as students were already shuffling out of the classroom.

_Another meaningless day gone by without finding anything productive... Are we actually gonna be able to lure Snake out? Maybe Shinichi came up with some ideas.  
_  
As soon as Kaito reaches Shinichi's house, he picked open the lock and invited himself in. "Shinichi~ you there?" called Kaito, walking through the living room.

"I'm in the library, Kaito."

"Hey Shinichi. You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I still have to use the wall for support, but I can get around the house easily enough. If it wasn't for Snake finding me out, I could've gone to school." Shinichi explained with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Hmph. I doubt it. You'll probably need crutches and pain medication, so I don't think you'll be able to focus all that much." suggested Kaito.

"Yeah? I can focus when I want to, unlike Mr. Kaito Kid." Shinichi said with a mischievous grin.

"I can focus fine! If it's concerning magic." countered Kaito, mumbling the last part.

"So, only concerning magic. That's some useful brain of yours." chuckled Shinichi.

"Oh fine, I surrender. You just don't know how to lose, do you?"

"Yup, never thought about losing." boasted Shinichi. "Oh almost forgot, here Kaito."

"What is it?"

"Just give me your hand."

"Okay." Kaito answered, slowly extending his hand towards Shinichi.

Shinichi placed a key in Kaito's outstretched hand. "It's the key to this house, so you don't have to pick the lock every time you come over."

"Really!? Thanks, Shinichi!" shouted Kaito jumping to hug Shinichi.

"Yeah yeah. Just don't lose it, I don't want strangers in my house."

"I swear I won't lose it!"

"So, what did ya come here for? You didn't come just to check on me, did you?"

"Oh, it's about our plan to lure out Snake. I was gonna ask if you came up with any good ideas, cause I've got nothing productive."

"Ohh Snake, almost forgot about him." replied Shinichi with a thoughtful expression plastered on his face.

"Yeah, if everything was that simple..."

"Yeah, but I haven't thought of anything either."

"So you haven't either huh? What are we gonna do? We can't just sit around doing nothing when he might be planning his next attack."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, I guess we can't do anything now. But call me if you think of something, okay? I'll definitely get it." Kaito grinned mischievously.

"Uh, you won't pick it up like during class, will you?"

"Hmm, you'll never know. I might want to annoy the teacher from time to time."

"You always annoy your teachers with your countless magic tricks during class, Kaito. I'm starting to feel sorry for them." Shinichi said his face turning into a bitter smile.

"Oh, don't worry~ I don't do anything dangerous." Kaito replies emphasizing on the word dangerous.

"You sure? What about the time you said you poofed up a teacher's hair? It could've burned her."

"Nah. I only used a tiny fire, and my aiming's perfect. She was perfectly safe."

"Fine. I guess you're right, considering no one gets hurt at your heists."

"See? My magic is always 100% safe!" boasted Kaito, putting his nose in the air.

"Yeah yeah."

**Note: My finals exams are starting in a week, so I will probably not be able to update anytime until they're over. Sorry for any inconveniences. ^_^;  
But I hope you keep reading my stories! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Really sorry for the super late update! I was caught with test, reports, and moving...**

_It's been awhile since I've kidnapped Kudo Shinichi and hid myself, but there're no signs of them attacking. I wonder if they've given up? _Snake pondered. _Anyways, how should I finish them off? Now that I've lost the trace to Pandora's whereabouts, there's nothing holding me back from silencing them._

**Shinichi's POV**

_Nothing useful comes to mind despite the time I'm spending to come up with plans for Snake! Luring out Snake shouldn't be all that hard… Maybe I should just lure him out myself? I'm just about healed, and waiting for something to happen is never my style. I should think of plans to contact Snake without alerting Kaito. If Kaito finds out, he's not going to let me out of the house… _Thought Shinichi. _But how would I contact Snake? It's not like I can call his cellphone... What if I appear on TV and lure him out that way… But then, Kaito would know about it… Ugh! I can't think of anything. Maybe, he might be back at the remnants of the BO organization. And I happen to know where that is, considering I took it down. Kaito knows too, but if I hurry with my plan, it could work without Kaito knowing! Now that's decided, how to go about it…_

An hour later…

_Now I've got the jist of my it. Now, how to keep Kaito away from this house… That's practically the hardest part of the plan. Maybe I could ask someone to take him away from from here fro like a trip or something. I know I'll ask my parents, and have them take Kaito somewhere with his mom. _

Shinichi picked up his discarded phone and dialed his parent's cell phone number.

"_This is Kudo Yuusaku speaking."_

"Hey, dad. It's Shinichi. I have a favor to ask, will you hear me out?"

"_Sure son, what is it? Should I call your mother over here too?"_

"Yeah, that'll help, thanks."

"_So, what's this favor you wanted to ask?"_

"Uh, it's kind of related to the BO I've mostly taken down. You know how I told you guys about this one branch that chases after Pandora and was trying to use Kid? Well, I kind of got mixed up in it too, and I wanted to help Kid, for helping me take down the BO."

"_Okay, I get the overall flow of the situation. So, what is it that you wanted us to do?"_

"Well, we're kind of being hunted by that branch, because we escaped after confronting them. And we were coming up with ideas to confront them, but couldn't find anything worthwhile. So, I thought that I could lure them out and finish them off that way. But to do that, I would have to keep Kaito away from it, cause he'll never let me go through with it if he knew." explained Shinichi.

"_I understand your motive, but are there no other way? We wouldn't want you to risk anything if it isn't necessary."_

"Yeah, there is no other way. So, can I ask you guys to go on like a trip with Kaito and his mom?"

"_If that is truly the only way, then I guess we would go with it… But why would we need to invite Kaito-kun's mother? Isn't just Kaito-kun enough?"_

"No, if it's just Kaito, he'll get suspicious. Having his mom come too, will help make the invitation seem more real. I think the trip should be at least 3 days, in case everything doesn't go according to plan."

"_Okay, you can count on us then. Just be careful, okay? We wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Please come back safe!"_

"Yeah, I promise I'll come back safe and sound. Make sure Kaito doesn't suspect anything, okay?"

"_Sure, you just think about what you need to do and how to carry it out safely. No worrying about anything else"_

"Yeah, thanks. I've gotta go, I'm counting you guys!"

"_Yeah, bye! We'll see you safe in three days!" _

_Now the plan's in action!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Today's the day I put my plan to action! Kaito's away with my parents and everything's set up. I've even brought the gun kept at the house for safety measures. I'll I need to do, is find Snake and hand him over to the police. _

**At the rundown BO hideout… (Snake POV)**

_Why haven't I been able to track down two people!? I need to get rid of them as soon as possible! _

_Might as well go looking for them today._

**A few hours later…**

Just as Snake was about to enter through the broken door, he saw Shinichi inspecting the hideout. _What a surprise! I didn't even have to go looking for him, he just came to me! This will be a piece of cake to finish him off, since it looks likes he's alone. _

**Meanwhile… (Shinichi POV)**

_I wonder if Snake is the only one using this rundown hideout. Either way, I just hope I can catch a sight of Snake before he does. _

**Back to Snake…**

_I have one of my close-range rifles ready at hand, and just need to aim at my target and he'll be gone without a sound. Okay, I have the aim perfect, FIRE! _

Just as Snake fired the shot, a stray cat jumped into his line of sight, altering his aim. The shot bullet had lodged itself deep in Shinichi's shoulder as he shouted out in pain. _I got shot!? Form where!? Snake must've found me before I could, this is bad! I need to take cover!_ Shinichi thought as he rolled behind a piece of fallen ceiling. _Seems like Snake missed his aim. He couldn't have missed from a close range, something must've disturbed his concentration! Wait, I think I heard a sound like some cat just before the pain… Was I saved by a stray cat by any chance? I guess I'm one lucky guy._

_Shit! I missed the heart! Stupid cat! Of all the times, it had to be now! I should've disposed of the cat when I found it! _Snake shouted in his head as he opted to re-aim. _This time I won't miss!_

_**(Shinichi POV)**_

_What should I do? Snake will surely keep trying to shoot me, so I will have to keep dodging them. Once I figure out his hideout, then I can disarm him with my gun. Haa, if only it was that easy… Maybe, I should try taunting him._

"Hey Snake, you won't be able to kill me if your aim's that bad! What happened to your skill as a sniper! Did it go down like the rest of the BO!?"

_Tsk. Trying to taunt me, huh. As if I'll fall a trick like that! Instead, I'll use that to my advantage! _Snake thought as he shot a few bullets in the direction of Shinichi's voice.

_Good, he fell for my trick. This trick was never about trying to taunt Snake, but to have him shoot at one point so I can calculate his hiding place with ease. _thought Shinichi as he readied his gun. _I just need him to show his gun, and I can shoot it out of his hands!_

Luckily, Snake moved his gun out of behind the rock he was hiding in and took aim in Shinichi's general direction. But Shinichi had already gauged Snake's exact hideaway. _Here!_ Shinichi thought as he pulled the trigger and disarming Snake with ease.

_He found a way to disable my weapon in that short amount of time!? Hmph, looks like I underestimated him a little. But anyways, subduing my shotgun is not going to weaken me! I have plenty of other replacements here! _Snake sneered, pulling out a small hand grenade and throwing it.

_I'm not going to be able to completely dodge this one! _The bomb had exploded as Shinichi tried to avoid it, blowing up a few inches away from him. It showered him with pieces of concrete and glass, some cutting into his skin and drawing blood. _Just as I thought I could catch him he throws a grenade! Now I have bruises and cuts all over my body! My parents and Kaito are not gonna like this. It looks I've even sprained my ankle pretty badly, and twisted my right wrist! I'll have a hard time aiming without my right hand._

"Not so mighty now, huh, detective! Looks like you can't even move from that spot! Where's your precious Kaito Kid, now! Hahaha!"

_Crap! He knows I can't move! I have to do something about this, or I'll be gone for sure! … Huh, this'll be a gamble, but it's the only thing I can come up with at the moment so I'll have to go with it! _"Heh, I wouldn't need to move to silence you, Snake!" shouted Shinichi, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Snake.

At the same time, Snake shot Shinichi's gun out of his hand, and started walking towards him. _Hmph, he's way too naive! To think he can kill me without his dominant hand! I'll kill him here and now! _

Just as Snake was within a foot of Shinichi, he pulled out his stun-gun wristwatch and shot a tranquilizer. The needle hit Snake, but he fired a few random shots before he fell asleep. One of the bullets had sunk into the detective's abdomen, blood quickly spreading like a crimson flower.

_I have to contact the police before I faint… _In the midst of his consciousness slipping away, the teenage boy dialed the police and asked them to arrest a remaining member of the BO. Barely being able to drag himself out of the blown up building and into the bushes behind. It had just begun to rain, thankfully washing away the blood and bullets. Shinichi's last thoughts were on Kaito as he felt his mind surrender to the dark depths.

**Sorry for the rushed scene, but I'm not good with writing these kind of climax scenes… This story will probably have 1-3 more chapters and it'll be done! So stay tuned for the ending! I'll try to make it good! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update! I had a lot going on… Hope you enjoy!**

Several minutes after Shinichi lost consciousness, the police force had arrived with an ambulance in tow.

"Megure-keibu, we found a man that fits Kudo-kun's descriptions restricted near the back of the warehouse. Also, we found Kudo-kun unconscious nearby so I turned him over to the medical group. Should we contact his relatives?" asked Takagi-keiji while peering down at his scribbled notes.

"Yeah, guess we should. But contact only his parents, I don't think he would want this incident to spread"

"Alright, sir." While Takagi-keiji walked off to contact his parents, Megure-keibu directed his other men to examine the scene.

"Hello, this is Kudo Yuusaku speaking. How may I help you?"

"Uh, this is Takagi from the police quarters. I'm calling to inform Kudo-kun has been sent to the hospital for his injuries he had attained in arresting a criminal."

_So he did end up in the hospital… I'll have to tell Yukiko about it after we send Kaito-kun and his mother back home. Even though it'll only take a few hours, I can't shake off Yukiko's suspecting eyes… _Thought Yuusaku as he replied, "Thank you for informing me, we will be going to meet him in a few hours. Could you tell us the address?"

"Yes, I'll have it emailed to you once Kudo-kun reaches the hospital."

"Thank you."

"Kudo-san, what was the call about? You sounded like it was something very serious." asked Kaito, after having a eery feeling in his chest.

"Oh, it's nothing too serious. Anyway, how was the trip? I hope you enjoyed it."

"Yeah, it was really nice! It's been a long time since I went on a vacation with my mom!" replied Kaito, making sure to find out about the call sometime later.

"Then it must've been refreshing to spend time with your mother after so long! How was the trip, Chikage-san?"

"Ohh it was fabulous! It was really nice of you to invite both me and Kaito! Thank you so much!"

"Oh no, it was our pleasure!"

**Meanwhile, at the hospital…**

"Megure-keibu, it seems Kudo-kun has sustained quite severe injuries and would need to be hospitalized for a while."

"Okay… We'll take his report when he wakes up. So for now, we'll return to the police station."

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks for the ride, Kudo-san! The trip was super fun!" exclaimed Kaito as he got their luggage off the car.

"Yes, it sure was fun! Let's meet sometime again, Chikage-san!" promised Yukiko, while they shook hands.

"That's an excellent idea! Maybe next time we can meet with Shinichi-kun here as well. I heard he's being busy as of late, helping out with the police."

"Uh yeah, he's looking like a detective, isn't he?" Yuusaku chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, Shinichi's making the papers, arresting dangerous criminals, isn't he?" Kaito added, not missing the slight discomfort in Yuusaku's voice.

"Ye-yes, he sure gets involved in dangerous stuff, doesn't he?"

"At this rate, our hair will grow white with all the worrying!" cried Yukiko.

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" laughed Yuusaku, uncomfortably. "Well anyways, we better get going. We'll see you around!"

"Yes definitely!" Chikage and Kaito returned, with Kaito adding a slightly meaningful look.

"Shin-chan, we heard about your injury!" shouted Yukiko as she ran into her son's room with Yuusaku in tow.

"M-mom!? Why are you here? I thought you were still on a trip with Kaito and his mom?" asked a groggy Shinichi, as he had just woken up.

"About that, we already dropped Kaito-kun and his mother off at their house after we got a call from Megure-keibu." explained Yuusaku, as he tried to gauge the extent of his son's injuries.

"Oh, okay. Did Kaito suspect anything?"

"I don't think so. But, when I received the call, Kaito-kun asked me about it. I don't think he thought too hard on it, but I had a slight feeling he suspected something was off."

"Okay… I just hope he doesn't come barging in here… I don't need Kaito to fawn over me."

"Yeah, anyways, how's your injury? I heard an overall explanation from Takagi-keiji. It seems you overdid it this time, didn't you? He said you'll be hospitalized for awhile. How are you going to hide that from Kaito-kun? Even though we could fool him for a couple days, we wouldn't be able to hide it from him for long, you know."

"Yeah, that's what was worrying me since I woke up… I guess he'll find out sooner or later. I just hope it's later…"

"Well, it is your fault you didn't inform him." scolded Yuusaku.

"I know, but how was I supposed to tell him when he was freaked out about me being kidnapped for a few days!? He was already overly protective after that. I didn't want him to get worse!"

"I know how you feel, but I think Kaito-kun was just trying to keep you safe."

"I know. That's why I just had to do this by myself. I didn't want him to get hurt protecting me or anything. Anyways, try not to have anyone follow you when you come here."

"Okay. But tell Kaito-kun sometime, okay? It's better he heard it from you, than somebody else."

"Yeah... I'll work on it."

"Okay, so I guess we'll see you later, Shinichi."

"Yeah, bye."

_Okay, so how could I try to find out what Kudo-san is hiding...hmm… Or, instead of trying to pursue the call, I could look for Shinichi directly. The phone wouldn't matter if it's not about Shinichi. _Kaito concluded, telling his mom that he'll be at a friend's house for the night.

_Now, where would Shinichi be? I doubt he'll be at his house, even though I told him to stay. I could call the police quarters, but who could I impersonate as? Maybe Ran-san? No, that would cause unnecessary questions. Hattori Heiji could work… Okay, I'll just go with him. I don't want to waste time here. _

"Hello? This is Takagi-keiji." replied Takagi, carefully putting away his notepad he was looking over.

"Hey, it's Hattori. How's Kudo been doing? I haven't seen him in awhile." asked Kaito, his voice a perfect copy of Hattori Heiji. (Sorry, for Heiji's dialogue. Didn't know how to express Kansai-ben in English…)

"Uh, Kudo-kun? Um, did he tell you anything?" Takagi asked, with a questionable glance at Megure-keibu.

"Oh, if it's about the kidnapping, he told me. Let me guess, Kudo's in the hospital because he was being too reckless and doesn't want anyone to know. Aren't I right?"

"Ye-yeah, as one would expect of the Detective of the West. Kudo-kun is being hospitalized due to severe injuries he received in arresting a member of the crime syndicate he's been after." explained Takagi in a low voice, as to not spread the information.

_I thought so. Shinichi would never sit tight when it involves Them. _"Okay, thanks. Can I have the hospital name he's staying at?"

"Yeah sure, just don't tell anybody else, okay? Only you and Kudo-kun's parents know so far."

"Yeah, got it."

"Hey Shinichi, I heard about the arrest. That was a stupid thing to do, going after Them by yourself." said Kaito, as he glanced at Shinichi, trying to check his injuries.

"How did you figure out I was here?" Shinichi asked while sitting up.

"I called Takagi-keiji with Hattori Heiji's voice. But, why didn't you get someone to come with you? Two's always better than one." said Kaito with a serious tone added to his voice.

"Why would I take someone with me, knowing they would be in danger? Me risking my life is enough."

"Why do you always think like that!? That's why you get into unnecessary danger! Rely on one of us for once! We aren't too weak we can't take care of ourselves!

"...You guys wouldn't have to be in danger in the first place if it wasn't for me." whispered Shinichi, barely keeping his voice from cracking.

"Shinichi…"

"Sure I'm relieved it's over, but I can't help but feel like nothing's changed. It's supposed to be back to how it was before Them, but I know I can't go back to how it was. _Shinichi_'s lost his place in the society, he doesn't belong anymore."

"Shinichi, that's not true. You have us, don't you? The ones who know what you've been through. And I'm sure, Ran-san and the others would understand if you told them."

"I don't know… It's times like these that I think staying as Conan would've been for the better. For me, and for Ran, too."


	10. Chapter 10

This is the final chapter to Kidnapped! Enjoy!

After two weeks of Kaito visiting Shinichi in the hospital, Shinichi was deemed stable enough to be released.

"Yeah, Shin-chan's out of the hospital! Even though I wanna have a grand celebration with Shin-chan, the doctors said no excess activities and to lay back for a while… So I guess we'll hold the celebration some other time!" exclaimed Kaito while gently pulling Shinichi towards an already waiting taxi.

"Wait Kaito, I have to drop by the police station and thank Megure-keibu and Takagi-keiji."

"Why? You just got out of the hospital, you should get some rest. I'm sure Megure-keibu and Takagi-keiji would prefer you rest than strain yourself. And besides, I could call in as you if you're that desperate." chuckled Kaito.

"Like when you impersonated as Hattori? You wish." Shinichi rebutted a little tiredly.

"It was a perfect copy, and nobody noticed! That has to account for something!"

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, we're here." Shinichi murmured, while taking out his wallet. "Thanks for the ride. Here's the fee, and please keep the change."

Once they got off the taxi, Shinichi took out his keys and unlocked the front door to his house. And at the same time, there were sounds of explosion and confetti.

"Wh-what!? What's up with the crackers! It almost gave me a heart attack!" shouted Shinichi, trying in vain to slow his rapidly beating heart.

"Congratulation on your release from the hospital, Shinichi/Shin-chan!"

"Mom? Dad? What're you doing here? I thought you were leaving for America." questioned Shinichi, being pulled inside by his mom.

"Of course not! We wanted to see you out of the hospital before we left. How're you doing?"

"Yeah, I'm doing okay. I've some difficulties since my right wrist isn't exactly in working condition. But the rest, I'll manage." Shinichi smiled bitterly.

"Shin-chan won't have anything to worry about, cause I'll be here, right Shin-chan?"

"Wait, what? Don't you have school to attend? I'll be fine, I wouldn't want you to miss any school days."

"Ohhh, the ever sweet worrywart! My attendance is pretty good so far, and I'm sure the teachers won't mind." chuckled Kaito.

"I should've known... Haa (sigh), whatever suits you best, just don't annoy your teachers too much, I'm starting to feel sorry for them..." muttered Shinichi, unpacking his small bag.

"Then that's settled, then Shin-chan! Thank you for taking care of my Shin-chan, Kaito-kun!" thanked Yukiko, hugging Kaito and patting Shinichi in the back. "Well, we better get going, our flight's in an hour. Keep well, Shin-chan, Kaito-kun!"

"If there's anything you guys need, just call us, okay?" assured Yuusaku, picking up their baggage.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Thank you!"

"Then, see you guys later."

"Bye, my lovely Shin-chan!"

"I think I'll read for a couple hours in the library before I get to bed. You have anywhere to be?" asked Shinichi while making his way to the library.

"Nope. So I'll be in the living room planning my next heist or something!" Kaito said with a laugh.

"Can't believe I'm letting you plan your heist here..." mumbled Shinichi.

Thanx for reading! I didn't really know how to end this, so it may be kind of cut. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
